User blog:BeholderofStuff/Pennywise vs Freddy Krueger (NOT A WHO WOULD WIN BATTLE)
So I've been making a list of top 10 favorite villains and I'm in a bit of a pickle about who I prefer as a bad guy in the horror department, between Pennywise and Freddy Krueger (original Nightmare films specifically). I have issues and things I like about both but quite frankly make it hard for me to choose which one I want so I'm gonna sort of make a list of advatanges I find each character has towards each other and you guys tell me which one you think deserves the place and please give well thought out reasons. I won't block you or anything but I would be very disappointed. Please don't feel uncomfortable like I'm asking you guys to tell me what to do, I'm just asking others to sort of help me gather my thoughts if that makes sense. Bear in mind also I haven't read the whole IT novel, I just know his backstory and fate based on wikis (and yes I am ashamed as I need to read the book it's just so damn long). Hell I haven't even read the Dark Tower series, I only know certain things from wikis (again, shameful). So here we go: Pennywise's Advantages: *'His Backstory is Great'. I'm a big fan of Eldritch horror and i think King did a great job in orchestrating such an abomination to fit Pennywise-as a predator that hibernates and feeds every 27 years till it's awoken by a tragic event, and whose true form nobody knows. It's brilliant and works as a great metaphor for fear itself. He's not the ghost of a serial killer or simply a demon from Hell. Freddy's backstory of being a rape child who was made fun of by other kids and abused by his adoptive father had some interesting aspects-but the idea behind his powers being that he just made a deal with dream demons seemed kind of lazy, both that aspect in it of itself and how it was executed. Plus the demons themselves aren't scary at all or interesting as creatures. They're just kind of thrown in there to explain Freddy's powers, which may or may not have needed an explanation. I would have been fine with it just going by "horror ghost logic" as I'd like to call it. *'Pennywise is a Clown'. Nough said. *'Bill Skarsgard's Performance is Terrifying'. He really captures the inhumanity of the creature. Robert Englund is scary in the first film but becomes more of a fun villain as the sequels go on. Not that that's a bad thing it, personally makes him one of my favorite slasher villains as Englund has quite a bit of charisma to him-but it's no denying that he still became less scary. Hell I feel Tim Curry was scarier than Englund in the later films. I know Tim Curry was more funny than Bill Skarsgard but i do feel he had a level of fear to him that doesn't get enough credit. Freddy's Advantages: *'Freddy Krueger' is Tougher than Pennywise. Alright this may seem unfair seeing as to how it does work for Pennywise's story, but i am a bit biased about cowards and always have been I feel it almost ruins a character. I hate it when terrifying and bad ass villains plead and beg at the heroe's mercy and can't fight them off whent hey stand up to them. It's cool if they start off as a coward but ultimately use that fear to motivate them to kill the hero, like Scar as a last resort to survive, it makes it even more bad ass imo. Or if they have a legitimate reason to be scared at their death such as Dr. Facilier. And I know Pennywise is an allegory for bullies and how when you stand up to them they'll coward down but he's A FRICKEN COSMIC ENTITY! I'm sorry but that bothers me! It doesn't even have to feed on fear it just chooses to and yet it sometimes salts the meat through fear and doesn't always salt the meat so why should kids standing up to IT make a difference? I don't know. It's just makes Pennywise almost TOO childish for me. While I'll admit it was getting ridiculous after a while that Freddy always came back (though to be fair that's expected for slasher villains) he was never afraid to take the heroes down even when they thought they had it all which makes him scarier. Not saying I wanted him to win I just like that the fights between him and the heroes feel more even. In the Dream Warriors, ''when all the heroes thought they could take Freddy down if they just stood up to him, he killed them all which completely defied my expectations which I liked. Plus he was capable of taking down Jason. How cool is that?! And it's explained why he doesn't always kill the heroes is because they wake up. I don't know if it's really explained why Pennywise kills some kids but not others. We have to go off on theories (though feel free to dispute that if you know something I don't). Again maybe this reasoning is a bit unfair but i still wanted to address it as it is what's making it most difficult for me to choose between the two. *'Freddy's kills are AWESOME! 'Pennywise's kills are graphic in the 2017 films but they're not as fun or creative. While I like how Pennywise takes the shape of the Universal Monsters in the book, I like how Freddy Krueger doesn't simply turn into your fear so he can scare you to kill you more easily-he kills you WITH your fear. For example if your scared of cockroaches-does Freddy turn into a cockroach himself so he scare ya and take his time to kill you afterwards? Nope he will turn you into a cockroach and crush you to death. It's sick and cool and i don't think I can describe Freddy's kills anymore than that they're just awesome. I'd go so far as to say they're the best kills I've seen in horror films. *'Freddy kills you in you Sleep. '''One of the things you need to survive he will kill you in-so even if you try to stay awake he still wins-making him harder to avoid than Pennywise imo. In the end I know it's my choice and if I decide to choose the opposite end of what the majority says please don't take it the wrong way. Either way I'd love to know what you guys think. Category:Blog posts